


Silence

by Chiaki_Hamano



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But this is an attempt, Cute, Domestic Bill, Fluff, Just fluff nothing else, M/M, So please don't laugh, i suck at fluff, not a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Hamano/pseuds/Chiaki_Hamano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby it just took one hit of you now I'm addicted<br/>You never know what's missing<br/>Till you get everything you need,yeah</p><p>I don't wanna run away<br/>Just wanna make your day<br/>When you feel the world is on your shoulders<br/>Don't wanna make it worse<br/>Just wanna make us work<br/>Baby tell me,I'll do whatever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my sad attempt at fluff guys. Please don't laugh.

 

[Picture](http://elentori.tumblr.com/post/115683838753/birthday-present-for-myself-some-totally-ooc) by [Elentori](http://www.elentori.tumblr.com/)

_~~~~_

* * *

_~~~~_

Bill came home late today, his clothes covered in blood of his newest victim. He opened the door quietly and crept in. “Pine Tree~? Are you still up~? We can~” He let his voice trail off with a suggestive grin. His smile slowly slid off his face when no one answered him. Had he made Pine Tree mad again?

_~~~~_

The guilty demon checked the time and almost cringed, going upstairs quietly. He opened the door to their bedroom, expecting to see a huffy lover. Instead he found no one... Weird. He didn’t panic though, merely taking a shower and changed into a more comfortable outfit.

_~~~~_

“Pine Tree?” Bill began to go looking for his lover, checking the kitchen first. He stopped when he spotted a small plate with dinner and a small note attached to it.

_~~~~_

‘Stupid dorito, don’t you dare get hurt. Remember to heat up the food before eating it. And I won’t accept deer’s body parts as an apology.’

_~~~~_

Bill smiled and picked up the note, pressing a kiss to it. Pine Tree always cared so much. He placed the note down and checked the office next.

_~~~~_

There Dipper was. Laying his head on the table, fast asleep. Bill spotted a med kit laying at his side, probably waiting to be used if Bill came back home hurt. Bill smiled. No, today’s blood wasn’t his. It was his enemy’s. He came to his mate’s side and gently pulled the journal from Dipper’s flimsy grasp, folding it and setting it to the side. He then went to retrieve a warm blanket and draped it over Dipper’s shoulder, trying to keep him warm.

_~~~~_

Bill stared at Dipper for a long while, just watching him sleep peacefully. ‘He will have a badly hurt back like this.’ He thought, deciding that it was best to bring Dipper back to their bedroom. He clumsily picked up Dipper bridal style, letting him curl up close to his chest.

_~~~~_

“Mnh...?” Dipper mumbled in his sleep and Bill cursed mentally. He forgot that Dipper was a light sleeper.

_~~~~_

“Go back to sleep, Pine Tree. I’m home.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Dipper’s forehead. Dipper rubbed his eyes tiredly but shook his head.

_~~~~_

“N-Nu uh...” He yawned. “Today is full moon. You promise you would watch it with me.” Dipper said, grasping a fistful of Bill’s shirt. “Did you get hurt?” He asked sleepily.

_~~~~_

Bill smiled. “No, sweetheart. But thanks for the concern.” He said. “Alright, I suppose we can watch the full moon for a bit.” He said, swiftly carried his lover to the rooftop before he placed him down gently. “There we go. Try not to fall asleep and fall to your death, Pine Tree.” Bill teased gently.

_~~~~_

Dipper just smiled and snuggled in Bill’s lap, sharing the blanket with him. “You will catch me before I fall, right?” He asked softly.

_~~~~_

“Of course I will, don’t be stupid.” Bill chimed, combing his fingers through Dipper’s soft hair.

_~~~~_

A moment of silence passed between them.

_~~~~_

“Hey, Bill, don’t you find the night sky so beautiful?” He asked softly, looking at the twinkling stars and the beautiful moon on a clear night. His hand found Bill’s and he laced their fingers together.

_~~~~_

“No, it’s not beautiful.” Bill answered without having to think.

_~~~~_

Dipper turned back, looking ready to defend his beautiful night sky. “Hey it’s absolutely stunning! Don’t you know there are-” He was interrupted by a pair of lips pressing against his. 

_~~~~_

“Shh, you are too loud. I don’t see anything else beautiful because I have a true beauty in my arms now.” Bill said, pulling away with a soft chuckle when Dipper blushed. 

_~~~~_

“S-Stupid dorito.”

_~~~~_

Bill grinned. “Love you, too.” He said, his fingers brushed Dipper’s hair back and he tucked a lock of hair behind the male’s ear. “Stay cute like this forever.” He said softly.

_~~~~_

Dipper blushed and buried his face in Bill’s chest. “Bill, do you truly love me?” He asked softly.

_~~~~_

“I do. I love you, Pine Tree.” Bill said seriously, way too serious for a vague question like that. 

_~~~~_

Dipper couldn’t hold back a laugh.

_~~~~_

“What? I’m serious!” The demon said and his human lover chuckled.

_~~~~_

“I know you are. Which is so cute.” Dipper pointed out.

_~~~~_

“I’m not cute. I’m a being of pure energy. Cuteness is not used to describe me.”

_~~~~_

“Well, I’m your lover. I get to describe you however I wish.”

_~~~~_

“That’s a cheap move.”

_~~~~_

“Having sex with me to calm my anger down is a cheap move, too.”

_~~~~_

“Fair point...” Bill pouted.

_~~~~_

The both of them fell back to comfortable silence again with Bill absently running a hand through Dipper’s hair. “Hey, Pine Tree... Do you lov-” Bill stopped in mid-sentence when he looked at Dipper’s peaceful sleeping face. There was a small, lingering smile on the male’s lips as his fingers curled up to grip Bill’s shirt properly.

_~~~~_

“I guess you do, then.” Bill said, humming a song under his breath. It was his favorite human song.

_~~~~_

“ _It feels like nobody ever knew me until you knew me_  
Feels like nobody ever loved me until you loved me   
Feels like nobody ever touched me until you touched me   
Baby nobody, nobody, until you.

_~~~~_

_See it was enough to know_  
If I ever let you go   
I would be no one 

_~~~~_

_Cos I never thought I'd feel_  
All the things you made me feel   
Wasn't looking for someone

_~~~~_

_...until you._  ” 

_~~~~_

His voice carried to the beautiful silent night, and along with that, his love for his one and only...  _Dipper Pines._

_~~~~_

**\- THE END -**

__

* * *

 


End file.
